


Remember me as I was

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [53]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has some words of wisdom for Lincoln
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Remember me as I was

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 22

Lincoln heard his name being called from the bedroom. He looked and saw Daisy was completely covered by a blanket.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m hiding,” Daisy replied. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Lincoln almost laughed. “See you like what?”

“Like the horrible monster that I am. Please, remember me as I was. Young and attractive, not like the being wasting away in front of you.”

He walked over and pulled the covers back. “Daisy, you have a cold. You’re not dying.” He gave her a kiss. “I love you. Now get some rest.”


End file.
